Someone New
by swanqueenbug
Summary: AU, Regina and Marian go for drinks at Boston's newest lesbian hot spot. What happens when Regina spots a beautiful stranger across the bar? Inspired by Someone New by Hozier.
1. Chapter 1: The Stranger the Better

Chapter 1: The Stranger the Better

AU, Regina and Marian go for drinks at Boston's newest lesbian hot spot. What happens when Regina spots a beautiful stranger across the bar? Inspired by Someone New by Hozier.

Hey! This fic idea popped into my head while listening to Someone New by Hozier and I couldn't get it out of my head. I suggest pulling up the song on youtube while reading! This is my first fic and I have no beta so all errors are my own. I have a degree in math not english so bear with me and thanks in advance for reading! Also, Snow would likely say this is porn. I own nothing, don't sue me. Also, there is a small bit of Marian/Mulan because why not?

SQSQSQSQSQSQ

Regina was staring into her martini swirling in its glass as she aimlessly stirred it with her two speared olives. The voices, music, and strangers' bad decisions a loud whirr around her.

"Regina!" A voice across from her shouted, breaking her out of her trance, a hand waving in her face.

"Hmm?" Regina looked up at her friend who wore an annoyed expression that was pointed directly at her.

"Regina, you aren't listening to me. It's not satisfying to vent about my horrific day if you aren't at least pretending to listen. That gorgeous woman at the bar behind you has been paying more attention to me all evening than you. Though, about that I'm not really complaining." Marian's glare quickly morphed into a flirtatious smirk as she quirked an eyebrow and looked passed Regina.

Regina rolled her eyes and sipped her martini, resisting the urge to turn around. She was still slightly annoyed at Marian who insisted that Regina accompany her to try out Boston's newest lesbian hot spot that night to try to forget their weeks and welcome the weekend. After much protesting, Regina had caved, insisting she would only go if Marian would pick up the tab. With a smile Marian had agreed to the terms.

"Ok Regina," Marian sighed, "You were right." Marian said as she downed the rest of her drink and waived their server over. "The 'Swan Queen' is just another lesbian bar. Though it definitely has some fresh faces." She finished as she looked over Regina's shoulder again and fished for her wallet, digging it out of her purse so that she could pay their bill. Marian handed her credit card to the server and slipped one of her business cards from her wallet. Sending another flirtatious look passed Regina, she started turning the card over and over in her hands.

"And what, pray tell, do you intend to do with that?" Regina asked her friend, quirking a brow and looking at the card.

Marian paused a moment and suddenly a mischievous grin broke out on her face, "Going with the song." Marian replied as the server returned with the bill to sign. Regina listened closely trying to hear the song playing. After a few seconds Regina started to make out the lyrics.

 _And so I fall in love just a little, oh a little bit every day with someone new..._

As realization took over her face she watched Marian stand up, give her a quick peck on the cheek, and say. "Finish your drink. I'll call you tomorrow." And with that she added a little extra sway to her hips and walked directly over towards the bar where Regina finally saw the woman Marian had been making eyes with.

 _And so I fall in love just a little, oh a little bit every day with someone new._

An Asian woman in her late 20s sat at the bar alone, pretending not to notice Marian coming straight for her. Marian placed the business card she had retrieved from her wallet next to the woman's drink on the bar as she placed her lips extremely close to the shell of the woman's ear and whispered something that caused the stranger's mouth to fall slightly open.

 _Would things be easier if there was a right way?_

Sending one last smirk over to Regina, Marian exited the bar.

 _Honey, there is no right way_.

Regina took one last look over at the woman at the bar and found her staring at Marian's card with the most ridiculous grin on her face. Shaking her head Regina turned back to her olives, swirling them around her drink.

 _I wake at the first cringe of morning,  
_

Regina lifted her eyes in the direction of Marian's vacated seat and suddenly the room is silent.

 _And my heart's already sinned.  
_

Regina's brown eyes lock on green ones several tables from hers. Green eyes attached to possibly the most gorgeous woman that Regina has ever seen. Cool, confident, always put together Regina Mills has forgotten how to breathe.

' _Cause God knows I fall in love just a little, oh, a little bit every day with someone new._

All the sound from before is gone. Regina can't force her eyes to break from the ones equally as fixed on hers. The young woman is alone but exudes confidence. She's wearing a red leather jacket, tight dark blue jeans and brown boots zipped tightly up her calves. Her blond hair falls in loose waves on her shoulders and her hand is clutching a beer.

 _I fall in love just a little, oh a little bit every day..._

Regina stops stirring her drink and brings her olives up to her mouth. Eyes never leaving the stranger still staring at her she removes one of the olives with her teeth and pulls it into her mouth.

 _Love with every stranger, the stranger the better._

The blonde watches Regina, bringing her bottle of Sam Adams to her lips and tilts it slowly back taking a swig.

 _Love with every stranger, the stranger the better._

Regina isn't sure what is coming over her but she begins to feels a pull in her gut. She wants her. This stranger with the penetrating bright green eyes. She feels exposed under her stare, her heart beginning to pound in her chest. Images start to flash into her mind and she can't seem to stop them. Images in the dark, gripping hands, sweat, gasps, arched backs, desperately clinging to one another.

 _I fall in love just a little, oh a little bit every day with someone new..._

As the song ends Regina swallows the rest of her Martini and slowly pulls the second olive from the spear and, like before, she pulls it into her mouth. Her heart is racing as she watches the other woman signal the server over and hand her several bills. After the server leaves the woman slowly leans forward, eyes on Regina and holds that position for a moment before she stands. Tucking her wallet back into her impossibly tight jeans she fixes her eyes back at Regina. There is a smirk on her lips and a daring look in her eyes.

Lips, hands, skin.

Regina stands quickly, her stare lingers for a moment as they are standing facing one another across the room. After several moments she finally breaks eye contact and turns towards the door, walking quickly out onto the sidewalk. Spotting a cab at the curb she opens the back door and slides all the way in to the left side, closing the door behind her.

"108 Mifflin but," she pauses a second, "Please wait a minute." She finds herself almost whispering to the driver, she can't quite quiet her heart to fully find her voice. The driver nods, starting the meter.

Only a few seconds pass before the cab door opens again and Regina turns to see a flash of bright red leather as the beautiful stranger from the bar slides into the cab and closes the door. Regina says nothing but nods to the driver and he pulls away from the curb.

The ride is completely silent the only noise Regina hears is the occasional sound of red leather on the cab seat and the sound of her own racing heart. The only thought in her head is the sudden absolute need she has for the woman only a handful of inches from her but still untouchable.

The cab pulls over at its destination and Regina pays the driver as the stranger climbs out of the car. Blood is rushing in Regina's ears as she climbs out after her. Without pausing she walks right past the blonde and to her front door, digging out her keys.

Neither speak as Regina enters her house, followed a few feet behind by her guest. Letting her pass, Regina closes the front door and locks it. There is a slight pause as Regina's breath starts to quicken and she sees the same in the blonde staring at her once more, only a few feet away. The air is thick and their eyes are boring holes into one another, seeming to dare the other to move. It is several moments that feel like hours before either does.

In an instant Regina has red leather grasped in her fists as she takes hold of the woman's jacket and pushes her back against the entryway wall, firm but not overly hard. Pausing a moment holding her face an inch from the other woman's, her heart pounding in her chest. Green eyes stare back into hers, challenging her, daring, and begging.

Each woman licking their own lips in anticipation as they hold their current position, bodies pressed together, faces nearly touching. The moment of pause feels like it could last forever until it doesn't.

Regina pulls the woman by her jacket towards her the remaining inch and without kissing the other woman Regina slowly and gently swipes her tongue along the other woman's bottom lip. As she moves to bring their lips together the other woman moves faster.

Regina's back is hitting the wall roughly as she is spun around and the blonde's lips crash into hers.

Regina still has her hands wrapped in the leather jacket and she is pulling the woman harder against her, back against the wall and the woman's body pressing hard against her own. The kiss is deep and fast and full of desire. Regina feels a sense of familiarity in the stranger's lips and her lips move effortlessly against them.

The flipping in Regina's stomach increases the more she runs her tongue against the other woman's. She's starting to ache for her in her chest and between her legs. She pulls back from the kiss and lightly bites at the blonde's bottom lip.

Their lips break apart and both women are panting and staring. The aching and throbbing Regina feels is growing to almost unbearable. She needs to touch the woman and she needs her touch. Suddenly Regina hears the stranger's voice for the first time.

"Uh, I'm Emma." The stranger whispers through heavy breaths, laughing lightly.

"Regina." Regina replies, lowering her gaze a moment and biting her lip through a smile.

Hardly a few seconds pass before Regina is releasing one hand from Emma's jacket and pushing herself away from the wall. She doesn't pause, instead continuing to grin as she starts to walk out of the entryway, lightly pulling Emma along by her jacket.

When they reach the stairs she releases her jacket and grabs Emma's hand instead, pulling her along with her in the direction of her bedroom. She pauses when she reaches the top of the stairs, not being able to wait any longer. She's not touching Emma enough and she spins around pulling her to her again. Placing a hand on each side of her face she drags a thumb across Emma's lips before she brings their lips together again, fingers threading into blond hair.

Emma kisses her back passionately, arms wrapping around Regina's body and hands snaking up her back. Regina lightly digging her nails into blond hair, feels as Emma runs her hands down, starting to pull at the bottom of Regina's blouse that is tucked into her slacks.

Regina hums into a smile as she breaks their kiss and grabs Emma's hand again to finish their trek to her bedroom. As soon as they reach it Regina turns around, grabbing onto red leather and sliding the jacket off the blonde's shoulders, letting it fall to the floor. Regina smirks as she takes in Emma's form in a tight white tank top. She runs her fingers up toned biceps as she captures her lips in another kiss. Their kisses growing more needy, Regina continuing to run her hands up and down Emma's arms.

Emma moves her hands back to the sides of Regina's blouse, trying again to pull the fabric from her dress pants. Once the shirt is free, Emma moves her hands to the top button of the shirt, straining at Regina's breasts. The brunette breaks their slow kiss and with a grin takes hold of the blonde's hands and removes them from her buttons.

There is almost a pout growing on the blond woman's face until Regina places a hand at the top of Emma's chest with a smile, locking eyes with her. She slowly pushes her backwards towards the bed until the back of the other woman's knees hit the mattress. Applying a quick push to her chest, Regina pushes Emma onto the end of her bed. Emma adjusts herself into a leaned back sitting position and looks up at Regina, her arms flexing as she holds herself up, and her feet still on the floor. God, this woman is infuriatingly sexy.

Biting her lip, Regina stands over Emma and slowly starts unbuttoning her shirt, starting at the top, slowly revealing more and more skin and a black lace bra. Regina watches Emma's eyes trail down her body as each button is undone. As she gets to the last one, she peels her shirt back and slowly lets it fall to the floor.

Emma licks her lips and starts to try to stand only to be pushed back down again with a gentle hand on her chest. Shaking her head, Regina removes her pumps and delicately lowers herself in front of Emma. Slowly she slides the zipper down on the brown boots, slipping them off.

After both boots are off, Regina crawls on top of Emma, straddling her lap. The ache for Emma is thrumming through her and she leans forward and places kisses up her jaw until she reaches her earlobe. Running her tongue up the shell of Emma's ear.

"God, I want you." Regina whispers into her ear, starting to kiss her way down her neck. Regina thinks she hears a whimper escape Emma's mouth at that as she tilts her head back to allow Regina full access to her neck. She feels the ache for Emma spreading through her whole body.

She alternates between long soft kisses and soft nibbles moving her hands to the sides of Emma tank top. Momentarily pulling her mouth away from her neck she pulls the shirt over the blonde's head, throwing it behind her.

Both women let out soft gasps as they come together again in a fierce kiss and feel skin on skin for the first time. At that first touch of skin their movements become more desperate. Both women scrambling at the other's bra clasps and expertly removing each and throwing them to the floor.

Tongues tangle together and hips slowly start moving in a rhythm together, desperately seeking friction. Regina runs her hands up Emma's bare, muscular back as Emma grips one hand firmly onto one of Regina's moving hips and gently starts to massage one of Regina's breasts.

Regina feels moisture pooling in between her legs as she grinds harder on the jeans below her. It isn't enough.

Desperate fingers start to work at the top clasp of Emma's jeans, popping the top button and sliding down the zipper. Lifting herself from the blonde's lap she starts to undo her own slacks, pulling them off leaving her standing in just her pair of black lace panties.

Emma is again alone on the bed leaning back against her hands, jeans undone, topless, looking up at Regina, fire building in her gaze. Fuck, Regina wants, no, _needs_ this woman and now.

Regina lowers to her knees in front of Emma and grabs the bottom of her jeans roughly, pulling them off. Moving back up her body Emma begins to crawl backwards, drawing Regina on top of her. Emma stops when she reaches the pillows, Regina lowers herself into Emma, and they're kissing roughly again, pressing skin on skin.

Regina pressing herself down hard on Emma, shifting her thigh between the blonde's toned legs. Emma wraps her legs around Regina's leg and presses her core hard into her thigh, grinding. It's hot and damp through her panties and Regina knows hers are the same and she grinds down on Emma's thigh.

Emma's hands are back on Regina's hips pulling her down, making her grind harder. Regina has one hand behind Emma's thigh, pulling it harder against her center and the other massaging one of Emma's breasts. She needs more.

Emma's head is tilted back in the pillows, lip between her teeth as Regina kisses down her neck. She removes her hands from her thigh and breast, grabbing onto the sides of Emma's panties.

"Off. These need to be off." She stutters as she lifts herself off Emma momentarily, quickly sliding down her last remaining article of clothing.

Emma is starting to do the same and Regina helps pull them the rest of the way off. They both pause a moment, taking the other in.

Regina doesn't know if she's ever seen anything more beautiful than this stranger on her back in her bed, eyes full of desire, smirk spreading across her face as she eyes Regina up and down. Fuck she needs to wipe that smirk right off her face.

They come back together into their previous positions but this time Regina feels Emma's wetness directly on her thigh. The sensation causes her to let out a groan as she smashed her lips into the other woman's.

She brings her hand back to Emma's breast, taking a nipple between her fingers, rolling it, and tweaking it slightly. Emma lets out a whimper, grinding upwards harder into Regina, and one of her hands is gripping the covers on the bed. Regina moves her way back to kissing her neck, sucking and biting.

"Oh God, Regina." Emma groans out. Hearing her name from the blonde's lips for the first time sends a wave of heat to her core and she teases Emma's nipple harder and moves more wantonly against her.

"Regina. Please." Emma moans, barely above a whisper. "Fuck. Please touch me."

Every ounce of Regina is focused on her unbearable need to touch Emma and touch her now. Her body is thrumming with desire, her core throbbing, every inch of her is aching.

Regina removes her hand from the woman's breast and slides it down Emma's gorgeous abs, pausing a moment to trace the outlines there. Emma is already writhing below her.

"Please, Regina." She whimpers again.

Regina slides her hand down Emma's stomach and drags her nails from the left side of her hip to the right. Emma lets out another whimper as Regina finally lowers her hand between Emma's legs.

Regina runs her fingers up the outside of Emma's sex before pressing a finger into her folds, instantly feeling how much Emma needed her touch. Emma is so incredibly wet, Regina's finger slides easily to Emma's clit and she begins circling it as Emma lets out a gasp.

As Regina's finger teases Emma's clit she moves her mouth to one of the other woman's breasts and takes her nipple into her mouth. She starts flicking her nipple with her tongue and Emma lets out soft moans of pleasure. Regina grinds her sex against Emma's thigh. God this woman feels and sounds amazing beneath her.

Regina adds another finger to continue the ministrations on Emma's clit and her moans grow in volume. Emma's hips are moving faster now and she's gripping the bed hard with one hand and a pillow above her head with the other. Regina continues this as the heat spreads through her own entire body.

Regina moves her mouth to Emma's other nipple and continues her teasing with her tongue. She slows the movement of her fingers and she moves them down to Emma's entrance and pauses. She brings her face up to Emma's, locking eyes with her.

"Please." Emma pleads, staring back. "Oh God, Regina, please."

With that Regina slides two fingers inside Emma to which Emma lets out a loud moan.

"Oh yes. Yes! Fuck!" Emma hisses, hands gripping, hips bucking.

Regina is sliding her fingers in and out, slowly at first then gaining speed as she leans down and kissing the blonde's collarbone, biting down into flesh. She starts running Emma's clit with her thumb as her fingers move faster. She's feeling Emma's walls twitching against her fingers and she knows she is close. She grinds her own sex down harder on Emma's thigh seeking her own release.

Regina brings her lips to Emma's ear and she curls her fingers, pumping harder.

"Come for me, Emma." She whispers and that's all it takes and Emma's walls close around her fingers and her back arches off the bed.

"Fuuuuck, Regina." Are the only words Emma manages to utter as she goes completely silent as she comes undone. Those words however are enough to send Regina spiraling as she tucks her head into the crook of Emma's neck, letting out a loud moan into blond hair. She's shaking as she presses her sex hard on Emma's leg, riding out her orgasm.

Several moments later Regina rolls over on her back, trying to ease her breathing, and closes her eyes. She can hear Emma next to her, breathing heavily.

"Oh shit. Oh holy fuck." Emma whispers. "Wow."

"Indeed." Regina responds, eyes still closed, panting.

They lie there silently for several moments, side by side, eyes closed. Their breathing isn't returning to normal, however. Regina still wanting more of the beautiful stranger beside her.

"Fuck..." Emma says again. Why did that one word uttered from Emma's lips turn Regina on so much?

"You said that already, dear." Regina responds with a smirk, her eyes still closed and trying to regulate her breathing, trying to resist jumping Emma again already.

Regina feels the bed shift next to her as Emma lifts herself on top of Regina. Regina opens her eyes and stares back at the woman above her, skin glistening with sweat, cheeks flushed, and a goofy, cocky smirk on her face. Regina feels a flutter in her chest as Emma lowers herself to gently kiss her lips.

Their light kisses grow more passionate as their tongues slide together and Regina lifts her hands to the sides of Emma's face. Soon their bodies are moving against one another again as this time Emma moves her lips down Regina's neck and a hand to her breast.

She can feel Emma's grin on her neck as Regina lets out a soft moan at the feeling of Emma's lips on her. Emma palms her breast and slowly she moves her mouth to her collarbone, biting and kissing gently at sensitive skin. Earlier Regina didn't think Emma could get any sexier than she was when writhing under her. She was wrong. The confident woman above her, taking control is almost paralyzing Regina with desire, her sex already throbbing again.

Confident smirk on her lips, Emma continues her trail downward from Regina's neck and takes a nipple in her mouth. She grazes her teeth across the top before soothing it with her tongue and lips. She moves a hand down to one of Regina's hips and grips it, digging her fingers in.

After several moments spent on each nipple by Emma's skillful mouth she trades her mouth for her hand and fingers. She moves her mouth lower, kissing her way down Regina's taught stomach. She drags her tongue from her left hip to just above her dark curls. Bringing her hands back down she grips both hips as she lays delicate, slow kisses between them, not yet moving lower.

Regina's hips are trying to buck under Emma's grip on them as she continues her agonizing teasing. She can still feel Emma grinning each time she lets out a whimper.

After several long moments of continued teasing kisses, Emma finally lowers herself between Regina's legs. She lifts Regina's left leg over her right shoulder, wrapping her arm around her thigh, as she moves her mouth to Regina's sex.

Regina lets out a loud gasp as Emma dips her tongue into her folds and swipes up to her clit. Emma hums and Regina lifts her back off the bed at Emma's touch. Regina has her arms wrapped in her pillows around her head as Emma brings her tongue back to Regina's throbbing sex.

Unlike her earlier teasing kisses, Emma doesn't torture Regina with teasing with her tongue. She's moving her tongue roughly, circling and flicking her clit and then sliding down to her opening and back up again.

Regina's head is swimming in ecstasy, her stomach is flipping and her body is filling with heat. She squeezes her eyes shut as she bucks her hips and Emma doesn't let up. The teasing was worth it to get to this.

"Oh God...Emma." Are the only coherent words that she can manage to get out, the other noises aren't complete words just moans and hisses and whimpers at different levels of volume.

Emma hums as she continues, moving her tongue back to her opening and sliding it in and then moving it back to her clit. She repeats this motion several times. Regina shutters, she's starting to lose control of her entire body. Suddenly she feels Emma slide a finger inside her as her tongue speeds up on her clit. Regina lets out loud cries of pleasure as her back arches and she turns her head to bury it into the pillow next to her, after only a few thrusts of Emma's finger, her orgasm explodes through her.

Emma is applying soft kisses to the insides of her thighs as Regina comes back to earth, her body abuzz with sparks and she is trying to remember how to breathe.

Emma slides back up to lie next to Regina. She lies on her side facing her, lightly trailing fingers absently over her sweat covered skin. She is kissing her shoulder, that grin still on her beautiful face.

Regina's breath is beginning to calm and she realizes she's returning Emma's grin with one of her own. They are lying there silently, grinning at each other like fools. Regina places her hand on Emma's cheek running her thumb gently on her cheek before pulling her face to her own for a soft lingering kiss.

"I desperately need a glass of water." Regina whispers as she pulls back from their kiss. Regina is still stroking Emma's cheek with her thumb.

Regina lifts herself from the bed to start her walk to the bathroom. As she enters the other room she has no thoughts other than the woman she left lying in her bed. How can someone leave her so fully sated but so full of deep desire and wanting at the same time? She reaches for the glass by the sink, filling it with cold water, and shutting off the tap. As she turns off the bathroom light she pauses before she reenters the bedroom. She spots Emma, not in her bed but wrapped in Regina's robe and cockily leaning against the wall. Regina almost drops her water glass. Oh holy shit.

Regina quirks her brow at the blonde and leans against the doorframe between the bathroom and the bedroom. Regina's chest is fluttering again and her stomach is flip flopping around. Heat is pooling between her legs and she stares into green eyes that captivated her for the first time in the bar only a few hours before.

Regina takes a sip of her water and places the glass on her dresser next to her. Licking the moisture from her lips she crooks her finger and beacons Emma to her. Emma pushes herself off the wall and makes her way to Regina's naked form waiting for her.

 _I would let her fuck me right against this door frame._ Regina thinks, and so she does.

Emma makes Regina come while pressed against her doorframe and one leg wrapped around the blonde, having lost her bathrobe by the time she reached Regina across the room. Having been much rougher than in the bed, their naked bodies are both drenched in sweat. Emma pulls her fingers from Regina and kisses her neck as they are both panting.

Regina returns the favor only a few minutes later in the shower as they come together surrounded in steam and water. They don't get out for another half an hour after that as they can't seem to part lips.

They finally fall asleep limbs entwined, light kisses placed all over each other's faces, hands caressing skin. Countless times they find themselves staring into the eyes that entranced them earlier that evening and just like that first meeting, not another word is spoken. Regina falls asleep with a smile on her face and her heart light and full of 'maybe.'

Light is streaming into Regina's bedroom as she slowly starts to wake. She's warm, exhausted and sore. She stretches her entire body under the blankets, eyes still closed, not ready for the light when she remembers.

Eyes, lips, skin.

With a smile she rolls over on her side stretching her arm out in search for a body to wrap around. One that launched her into ecstasy time and time again only a handful of hours ago. Her arm reaches into empty space, nothing but cold sheets and blankets.

Regina is alone in her bed. She fell in love with a stranger who became someone less than a stranger but now she is gone and is a stranger once more.


	2. Chapter 2: Don't Talk to Strangers

Chapter 2: Don't Talk to Strangers.

Yay another chapter! Thanks everyone who followed, reviewed, favorited or even just read the first chapter! Again I say bear with me because this is my first fic. Marian returns in this chapter. We also have another familiar character show up. Emma also makes a return (obviously). That jerk...or is she? No sexy times in this chapter but I promise to make up for it next chapter!

Chapter summary: Regina joins Marian in the park to try to forget Emma. It isn't working.

SQSQSQSQSQSQ

Regina is pouring herself a cup of coffee when her cellphone rings. Seeing the name flashing at her from her cellphone sitting on the kitchen island she rolls her eyes.

"You can wait a second." She says to the phone as she takes a long sip of the black liquid in her mug. Closing her eyes and sighing, the hot bitter drink envelopes her tongue, warming her. She needs a little extra warmth this morning. After she swallows that first sip she reaches for her phone.

"Good morning, Marian." Regina says into the phone after she swipes to answer it.

"Guess who was texting with a beautiful stranger for hours late into the night last night?" Regina hears her friend say through the phone, a playful tone in her voice. Visions of much more than texting flash through Regina's mind as she thinks about what _she_ did last night. Her stomach flip flops as her expression morphs into a frown.

"Regina? Did I lose you?" Marian's voice comes through the phone again, confused by the silence. Regina shakes her head to clear it.

"Yes, dear. I just haven't had enough coffee yet this morning. I'm guessing your new friend from last night doesn't believe in the 'wait three days' rule? Up late _texting_? Are you going to take her to the prom?" Regina teases, trying to ignore her own feelings that morning and be happy for her friend.

"Ha ha. Well I can only speak for myself but I don't plan on turning into an 'old maid'. That girl is damn cute. Screw the 'three day rule.'" Marian responds.

Regina feels a twinge in her gut hearing the sound of hopefulness in her friend's voice. She loves Marian. She wants to see her happy. They have a long history together. There had been many an occasion when they have helped the other through hard life events, jobs, deaths, and heartbreaks. Regina would have never expected they'd be where they are, so close, after the events that caused them to meet.

Several years ago they bonded over a mutual betrayal by a woman they both loved, until they found out they were both the 'other' woman in what they each thought was a monogamous relationship. After throwing Robin to the curb, they've been best friends ever since. Regina hates to admit it but sometimes Marian knows her better than she knows herself. She is one of the most kind hearted people Regina has ever met and she deserves happiness more than anyone she knows.

However, as much as Regina wants happiness for her friend, she keeps thinking about blond hair, cocky smiles, and warm skin. The sex was mind blowing but there was something more. She's thinking about heart flutters, soft kisses, and bright green eyes full of so many different possibilities. Full of promises. Now who's acting like a teenager?

Shaking herself out of her thoughts for the hundredth time that morning she takes another long sip of her coffee.

"So, what are you up to today?" Marian asked through the phone, unaware of Regina's thoughts on the other end. "I just got back from my morning run and it's nothing less than perfect outside. Any interest in meeting me in the park? I know you just bought a new book and I have to tell you more about my future wife."

Regina can't help but chuckle at that last comment as she shakes her head. She thinks for a moment about declining, but she looks down and realizes she's still in her robe and it is already mid-morning. She was starting to mope. Regina Mills most certainly does not mope.

"Sounds lovely." She responds instead. "Meet you there in 45 minutes?"

"I'll be the one holding a red rose." Marian says, laughing at her own horrible joke and Regina immediately hangs up on her, rolling her eyes. That woman.

Regina carries her coffee with her as she begins to walk back up the her bedroom to get changed. She pauses in her doorway and stares for a moment at her empty bed. Emma sitting on the edge, jeans undone, topless, leaning back on her hands and looking up at her flashes into her mind. That damn smile, those damn eyes, that damn perfect woman.

Regina lets out a frustrated huff as she moves to her dresser, placing the coffee cup on top, next to her water glass. Another flash, sweat drenched skin pressed together, strong arms holding her, shaking limbs clinging on to one another. A moment before Regina comes undone, locking eyes and matching smiles, a wordless promise made. Her chest is aching again. Does everything in the room have to remind her of Emma this morning?

Regina thinks about showering but decides against it. Dressing quickly, Regina finishes her coffee and moves quickly to make the bed. Heading back downstairs she places her kindle into her purse and makes her way to the door. She is now anxious to make her leave from her empty house, it feeling extra empty this morning. Sighing as she pauses in the entryway, another flash of thick air, anticipation, red leather, and first kisses. She opens the door and hurries down the steps.

SQSQSQSQSQ

"No rose?" Marian jumps as Regina rounds the bench she's sitting on and sits down next to her.

Marian smiles at her and hands her a travel mug. "You sounded like you might need a second cup."

"You are correct." Regina responds, opening the lid of the container and inhaling the rich smell of coffee. She places the lid back on and takes a sip.

They sit in silence for several minutes taking in the crisp fall morning. Autumn in New England. Brilliantly bright leaves fill the trees and lightly cover the ground. The air is crisp but not yet biting. It's possibly the most romantic time of the year Regina thinks for a moment and immediately regrets the thought.

The park isn't overly crowded but there are numerous people out enjoying the day. There are a few people spread out on blankets, some alone some in groups and a few paired up. There are kids with their parents kicking soccer balls and throwing frisbees. There is happiness everywhere.

Regina is looking down at her coffee as her friend asks, "So what the hell is up with you?"

Startled, Regina looks over at Marian, seeing a pointed look on her face. Why does she have to know her so well?

SQSQSQSQSQSQ

"You did _what_?" Marian practically shouts, eyes wide, staring at Regina.

"Oh for goodness sake, shhh!" Regina says, looking around.

"No, I will not ' _sshh_ ', Regina! You, Regina Mills, not 5 minutes after I left you at 'The Swan Queen' last night, were bringing a complete stranger home to have, as you said, the, 'best sex of your life.'" Marian says, using air quotes for the last portion. "Oh my God! That song really is magic! The 'stranger the better' is right!"

"Why do I tell you things?" Regina answers, face buried in her hands.

"I hope you're going to call her! We could get a 2-for-1 Uhaul deal." Marian continues, ignoring Regina's last comment. "Sounds much bigger than just some 'one-night stand'."

At that Regina sighs, "Not to her it wasn't. She was gone before I woke up this morning."

"Oh wow." Marian responds, pulling a face and placing a hand on Regina's arm. "That would explain this." She waves her hand, motioning to all of Regina.

"Indeed." Regina says quietly, sipping her coffee again.

"I'm sorry, hun." Marian lays her head on Regina's shoulder and wraps her arm around her side. "Her loss." She adds.

"Mmm" Regina hums, taking in the comfort from her friend and staring aimlessly at the giant oak tree not far in front of her.

"Would pictures of a ridiculously cute, crush worthy, boston police officer make you feel better?" Marian asks, snuggling closer to Regina but pulling out her phone.

Regina laughs as she looks over at Marian's phone. Maybe this trip to the park wasn't such a bad idea. She takes a deep breath, "Let's find out. Now tell me more about the future Missus." Regina teases with a grin.

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

Regina's reading on her kindle, cuddling her still warm mug of coffee as Marian is tapping away on her phone next to her. Regina is trying desperately to stop daydreaming and focus on her book. The laughter of the families and couples around her isn't helping though. She's finding herself having to hold back from gripping her aching chest multiple times as she shakes herself out of daydreams about fall days, park strolls, warm drinks, and intertwined fingers.

She's growing frustrated with herself. She is not one to be love-sick with an aching heart anymore. She prides herself on being able to seal herself off, not a crack to be found. Her experiences with love have taught her the dangers of vulnerability. How, after one night and barely any words, did one blonde stranger, Emma, knock her on her ass?

"She's calling me!" Marian says suddenly, jumping off the bench to her feet. The drastic difference from Regina's mood jarring to her and she fights to bite back her negativity.

Forcing a smile, Regina responds, "I'll google the closest Uhaul location while you answer that." She shoots Marian an almost convincing straight face.

Not fooling Marian for a second she squeezes Regina's arm as she stands, "Be right back," she whispers as she swipes to answer her phone and starts walking up the path for some privacy.

After watching Marian walk away, huge, goofy smile on her face, Regina sighs as she places the kindle next to her on the bench and leans back. A breeze has picked up, adding a slight chill to the air. Regina grips her coffee with two hands and looks up. Deja vu.

She locks eyes with a stranger across the park. These eyes, however, are not attached to a beautiful blonde, they are brown and attached to an adorable young boy, maybe 6 or 7, grinning ear to ear. He's jogging towards her, and she notices a soccer ball, presumably his, rolling to a stop directly in front of her.

"Hi! I'm Henry!" The boys says as he comes to a stop in front of Regina, smiling like they are about to be best friends. "What is your name?"

"Good afternoon, Henry. It is very nice to meet you. My name is Regina." Regina answers with a smile of her own, the boys cheerfulness infectious. "Is this your soccer ball?"

"Yeah! Do you like soccer? I play for my school. We are the Cobras! We have our first game in two weeks and it's going to be so awesome! Maybe you can come to my game! Do you want to come to my game? My mom always comes alone, maybe you can be her friend, too!" Henry rambles, picking up the ball with both hands. Regina is smiling the entire time.

Regina doesn't get a chance to respond because a voice is shouting behind him.

"Henry! Kid, what did I tell you about talking to strangers?" The voice is saying, a familiar voice. Oh no.

Regina looks passed Henry and her heart jumps into her throat. Jogging up behind Henry is one blonde, green eyed, red leather wearing, heartbreaker.

Emma's eyes nearly pop out of her head when she spots the "stranger" Henry has been chatting with and nearly falls over stopping next to her son so abruptly. Regina's eyes are doing the same thing as they both stare at each other in silence for a moment, Henry continuing his smiling.

Ignoring the weird silence, Henry says "Mom! This is Regina. Can she come to my soccer game? She loves soccer!"

"You're Henry's mother?" Regina manages to get out, uncrossing and recrossing her legs, trying to calm her pounding heart and steel her expression.

"Hi." Is all Emma says with a shrug and a half smile. Regina thinks she spots sadness behind that smile as she continues to stares at Regina. Finally Emma breaks her eyes away and places her hand on Henry's shoulder, who has just been looking back and forth between Regina and his mother, rocking on his heals.

"Hey kid, why don't you go back over to where we were before and practice some dribbling. Remember Coach Nolan said that was what you needed to work on before next practice? I'm going to talk with Regina a minute and then I'll be back over." Emma says to her son with a smile. The way Emma speaks to her son does weird things to Regina's aching chest. She resists the urge to place her hand over it.

"Ok! Bye Regina!" Henry shouts with a wave. He drops the soccer ball and starts kicking it up the hill and passed a big oak tree.

"Regina I..." Emma starts but is cut off.

"I don't need 'Sorry', Emma. I get it. I know what a 'One night stand' is. We are both adults, let's both move on." Regina says, not meaning a word of it but there is no way she's admitting the pain in her heart and the utter disappointment she feels.

The truth is being in Emma's presence right now is agonizing for Regina. What had started last night as a way to satisfy a need Regina had for the other woman, had morphed into something quite different. Somewhere in their night of passion something changed. She wasn't satisfying just a physical need she had to be with Emma, the more she was near her last night the more she ached for her. She ached for her now. Like you ache for home. What had Emma done to her?

Regina spent a lot of time staring into those green eyes last night and she could have sworn she saw the same there too. Something was in both their eyes that night, trust, hope and maybe the beginnings of…

"Regina, that's not...I wasn't trying to be…" Emma is seeming to have trouble voicing a response. She's rubbing the back of her neck with her hand looking behind her to check on Henry. Running her hand through her hair she starts again, "It's just the Henry and me... The kid, he's my whole life. He was at a sleepover last night and I went out for a drink and…" She pauses. "I let myself be selfish for a night, it's something I don't do. I didn't plan it. I just saw you and…" Another pause. "Regina, I...God I'm not very good at this." She turns away for a moment and takes a deep breath. She turns back around and locks eyes with Regina and Regina sees something there, sincerity mixed with sadness, "You weren't just a one night stand. Regina, if I'm being honest I…"

"Emma Swan? Is that you?" Emma is cut off by Marian who is walking back towards them down the path.

"Marian? Hi. Uh, how are you?" Emma answers.

"You two know each other?" Regina asks, the situation completely throwing her for a loop. Marian knowing Emma on top of her absolute panic over not hearing the rest of Emma's last sentence is causing her head to start to spin.

"Yeah, Emma volunteers at the center all the time. She's one of our best volunteers in fact. She's been volunteering for years. She's absolutely marvelous with the children. Hey, is Henry here with you?" She answers.

Before Emma can answer, Marian turns back to Regina and starts to ask, "Wait, how do you two know each..." She pauses, looking at Regina's face and then to Emma and then back to Regina. "Oh my God." She says. "You're...oh shit it's a small world." She whispers that last part and places a hand over her mouth. Her eyes are wide, moving back and forth from Regina to Emma.

Emma has a look of panic on her face. Whatever nerve she worked up before, the courage to actually admit her feelings has vanished. Regina had seen it though, like the night before, she didn't need words.

"I really need to get Henry home. I, uh, good to see you Marian. Regina. Um, bye." She stutters out, giving Regina one last look before turning and running off in Henry's direction. She is literally running away.

Marian is standing next to the bench with her mouth hanging open, watching Emma run passed the oak tree and to her son. A few times she turns to Regina and moves her mouth like she wants to say something but doesn't.

Regina is fuming. Emma Swan is a coward. Regina saw in Emma's eyes exactly what she knew last night, what she felt, too. Emma almost said it, but she didn't. She couldn't. The amount of possibilities, of something that felt more right than anything has before. Regina was furious.

 _You think you could love me?_ Regina raged in her head, finishing Emma's incomplete sentence from before. _You coward. Don't hide behind your son to keep you from feeling. To keep you from happiness._

The infamous walls of Regina Mills were back and thicker than ever. She doesn't do cowards no matter if they _are_ Emma Swan. Emma Swan who makes her feel everything, who makes her want to change everything. Emma Swan who gave her hope, something greatly lacking in Regina's life, and then took it away again.

"You aren't going to stop her, go after her?" Marian asks, a concerned look on her face, snapping Regina out of her internal rage.

"No." Regina answers quietly, taking a long last look at Emma hugging her son. Her heart clenches in her chest and tears are desperate to fall from her eyes but her eyes absolutely won't let that happen. Regina stands from the bench and walks away.


	3. Chapter 3: Perfect Strangers

Chapter 3: Perfect Strangers

~Notes at the bottom~

Chapter Summary: Regina can't get Emma out of her head. What happens when they run into one another again?

SQSQSQSQSQSQ

Regina Mills is writing an email.

Regina Mills is absolutely _not_ thinking about Emma Swan.

She is drafting an important work email.

She is _not_ thinking about that damn blonde and her beautiful green eyes, staring into Regina.

Regina is typing coherent words on a project she's been working on for weeks, mind on nothing else.

She is _not_ thinking about the way Emma runs her hands through her hair when she's nervous or how she pulls Henry in for a hug.

"This is absolutely useless." She says to her empty office as she lowers her face into her hands. "Damn you, Emma."

"Talking to yourself can be habit forming." Says a voice from the doorway.

Regina pulls her face from her hands to see Marian standing in her office doorway, leaning against the frame.

"Where else am I supposed to find intelligent conversation?" Regina responds, leaning back in her chair.

Marian laughs, walking into the office. "I think I might be insulted by that." She says.

Smiling, Regina crosses her arms on her chest, "So, to what do I owe the pleasure?"

"I'm taking your mopey, yet fabulous ass to lunch." Marian responds. Regina is about to protest and Marian knows this. Before she can Marian puts her hand up and points at Regina, "And don't think you're going to give me an excuse because you're going."

Regina glares at Marian, no real malice behind it. She needs to keep up the facade that no one tells Regina Mills what to do. After several moments of the silent stare off, Regina sighs and starts to stand.

"You're buying." Regina says as she locks her computer, grabs her purse, and moves from behind her desk. She walks passed Marian and out the door of her office.

"Why am I always buying? You're the one with all the money!" Marian responds, following close behind her.

SQSQSQSQSQSQ

Regina and Marian are settled across from one another at a small cafe only a block from Regina's office, sandwiches and coffee between them. It's their usual lunch spot, quiet atmosphere with delicious food and coffee.

Regina takes the first bite from her sandwich as she watched Marian pull something from her purse. It's a card of some sort. She spots fancy writing on thick card stock.

"Your official invitation." Marian says, placing the card in front of Regina.

"Oh, I hope I'm the maid of honor." Regina jokes, not yet looking at the invitation.

"Oh that invitation is at least a week or two away." Marian jokes back. "This is your official invitation to the center's fundraiser this weekend. I realized I never gave you one even though we've been talking about it for weeks. It's also an excuse to announce that I now have a date!"

Regina smiles for her friend, before taking another bite of her sandwich she says in mock hurt, "I thought _I_ was your date."

"For life, babe." Marian said, smiling back at Regina and squeezing her arm. "I'm incredibly nervous. Not only am I running this shindig and assuring we meet our fundraising goals but have I mentioned how damn cute this girl is?"

"Dear, you're brilliant AND charming. You have absolutely no reason to be nervous. Plus I'll be there the entire time to talk you up." Regina responds, smiling at Marian and they both take sips of their coffees.

After a few minutes of silence and working on their sandwiches Marian speaks again, "So…" she pauses, Regina looks up at her and quirks a brow and Marian continues, "There are a lot of good volunteers at the center today."

Regina's face morphs into a frown. "Marian…" Regina warns her friend, knowing where this is going.

"Maybe you want to stop by after work and say 'hi' to them, maybe one in particular." Marian continues, trying her luck.

"Marian. I don't want to see her." Regina responded, gripping her coffee a little more aggressively than necessary. "I'm moving on. I don't need you meddling in a useless cause."

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry." Marian said, reaching her hand across the table to place it over Regina's, which is still gripping her coffee hard. "You know I just want you to be happy, right? And the way you looked at each other the other day in the park, I mean..." Regina is glaring at her now. "Okay. Dropping it." Marian finishes, putting her hands up in mock surrender.

Sighing, Regina finally lets go of her coffee mug and returns to her lunch. She pushes all the questions she's dying to ask Marian about Emma and what she knows about her out of her mind.

SQSQSQSQSQSQ

"Emma" the names slips passed Regina lips, against her will, as it has done every morning that week as hot water rains down around her naked form. The name is barely audible over the spray of hot water but it's there. Regina's fingers slide into her own hot, slick folds, circling her clit.

Regina lets out soft moans as her fingers pick up speed and her other hand starts massaging her breast. She tilts her head back and closes her eyes as she rubs faster, moans getting louder, masked by the sounds of the shower.

Her mind defies her as images of another naked body on the shower with her fill her mind. Emma's gorgeous, naked form is in front of her. Hot water raining down on them both as Regina kisses up her neck, fingers pumping in and out of her. Regina's name is moaned quietly into her ear, pitch higher than normal and mixed with whimpers.

Regina is pumping faster now into Emma and her thumb is teasing her clit. Emma is moaning louder, knees shaking, fingers gripping into Regina's skin. Heat is radiating off them both, hotter than the steam around them from the shower, sweat covers their skin and then is washed away.

Regina knows Emma is close as her breath quickens and her whimpers get louder. Emma is shaking and then still as she lets out a loud moan and cries out Regina's name. Regina holds her as she comes undone and kisses her softly as her shaking continues, this time from exhaustion.

Regina has a hand gripping the shower door as her orgasm shoots through her by her own hand, eyes still closed trying to have one more moment with Emma. She finally opens her eyes and sees nothing but the stream of hot water and steam.

SQSQSQSQSQSQ

Regina hands the cab driver several bills and steps out of the cab and onto the sidewalk. Gripping her clutch she walks briskly towards the entrance to the ballroom, heels clicking with every step. Marian has outdone herself, not that Regina is surprised. The room screams class and with the look of the crowd, the cost per plate and the silent auction are going to be a huge success.

Making her entrance down the large grand staircase she spots Marian, hand-in-hand with a woman she recognizes as Marian's stranger from the bar just over a week ago.

"Daaaaaamn." Marian says as Regina descends the last several steps, her dress flowing behind her. Regina has chosen a one shoulder black dress that hugs her body, accentuating her curves in all the right ways but still manages to be classy. "No one can pull off sexy _and_ regal at the same time quite like you." Marian adds with a wink.

Regina smiles at her friend. In picking the outfit she determined that if she was going to attend this event alone she was going to look damn good.

"You two don't look too bad yourself." Regina responds, waving a hand to both Marian and her date, both smiling ear to ear.

"Why thank you." Marian says, looking over at the woman next to her, her smile somehow growing larger. "Regina, this is Mulan, she's one of Boston's finest. Be careful, she probably has a gun somewhere hidden under that dress. Mulan, this is my best friend and well-known heartbreaker, Regina."

Both laughing at Marian's clear nervous ridiculousness, the woman shake hands.

"It's very nice to finally meet you, Mulan." Regina says. "Marian has told me _so much_ about you."

Marian shoots Regina a look but Mulan is blushing and doesn't seem notice. She's still grinning as she responds, "It's nice to meet you as well, Regina."

"Drinks. We all need drinks." Marian says, looking around. Spotting a bowtied waitress she waves her over and each of the women grab a flute from the tray.

Raising her glass, it's Mulan who first proposes a toast, "To Marian and this spectacular event." She says moving her glass to gesture around the room, full of people dressed to the nines.

Beaming and speechless, Marian clinks her glass against Mulan's, and stays locked on her as she drinks, apparently forgetting Regina, let alone anyone else in the room. Shaking her head Regina sips her champagne and pats Marian on the arm.

"I'm going to check out the silent auction, dear." Regina says, leaving the two lovebirds to stare at one another for awhile.

SQSQSQSQSQSQ

After looking through and bidding on a few items Regina is in search of another drink. Looking for something a little stronger than champagne, she heads for the bar.

New drink in hand, Regina turns from the bar to look through the crowd. She recognizes many of Marian's coworkers and their dates throughout and there are many unfamiliar faces. Many are still making their way into the event and down the staircase across the room from her. The orchestra is playing to her left and several people are paired off on the dance floor.

Sighing and trying to decide which of the people she knows she wants to approach and try to start some small talk with, she takes a sip of her drink. Closing her eyes, she lets the alcohol slide down her throat. As she opens them again she looks back into the crowd and her stomach flips.

Halfway across the room, champagne in hand, laughing with a group of other guests, is Emma Swan. Oh damn.

Of course Emma is here and she's not in her leather jacket and skinny jeans.

Regina's heart is pounding as she looks Emma up and down, taking in her outfit. Emma Swan is wearing a suit and tie. Not some ill-fitting men's suit that hangs off her but a suit Regina assumes was tailored by God him or herself to Emma's every curve. Her impossibly long legs look longer in her skinny black pants and her thin, yet athletic frame is clearly evident in her white shirt and black jacket. Her blond hair is loose in waves around her shoulders and finishing off the outfit is a skinny black tie and black heels.

If Regina considers herself 'dressed to kill', she's got some serious competition.

Regina watches her from afar for several minutes. She can hear Emma's laugh above all the other noise in the room and it's doing more strange things to her body all over. That laugh. That laugh is something Regina wouldn't mind hearing everyday.

On rainy days curled up on the couch as thunder booms outside.

On Sunday mornings under warm covers as the morning sun shines through curtains.

On days in the park running around with Henry, practicing for his soccer game.

Trying to shake the thoughts from her head, Regina finally turns from Emma and forces that laugh out of her head. She starts to walk in the opposite direction, luckily spotting a familiar face.

Regina has only taken a dozen or so steps before she feels a hand on her arm and she turns. Standing behind her, arm stretched out is Emma.

Forcing a scowl to her face she starts to say, "What do you thi…."

"Dance with me?" Emma says, eyes wide, lips turned into a crooked smile, as she runs her hand through her hair. Regina sees hope and nerves in her face, different than the cocky looks from a week ago. "Please?" She adds.

Regina is just staring at her as Emma removes her hand from Regina's arm and holds it out for her to take. Reluctantly, but not really, Regina places her hand in Emma's and without a word lets her lead her to the dance floor.

As soon as they reach the other dancers Emma turns and pulls Regina gently towards her, taking her right hand in her left and placing her hand on Regina's lower back. At the same time Regina steps close to Emma and places her left hand on her shoulder. Brown eyes lock on green as they start to move with the music.

The song is slow but Regina hardly hears it and they are alone. Their faces are mere inches apart as they move slowly together, bodies pressed together. And Regina has missed her. How do you miss someone you hardly know? But she misses her and her chest aches.

Halfway through the song Regina pulls herself closer to Emma and places her cheek against Emma's. They sway in this position for several moments before Regina hears a whisper in her ear.

"I can't stop thinking about you, Regina." Emma says with a sigh, her voice sad. "Every single day."

Emma's words cause Regina's body to grow warm and she sighs as well, not saying a word but continues to sway with her.

As the song ends, they don't move, still swaying. After a few second of silence, another song not beginning, a voice comes over a microphone.

"If everyone could take their seats at the tables, we have a few announcements and then dinner will be served." A female voice, who Regina recognizes as one of Marian's coworkers, says.

Pulling away from one another they stand face to face. Regina places a soft hand on Emma's face and smiles. "Thank you for the dance, Emma. I need to go find Marian as I am a guest at her table." Regina says, hand still on Emma's cheek. Oh she wants to kiss her.

"Find me after? I would love another dance." Emma responds with a smile and those damn hopeful eyes.

Regina nods, takes her hand away, and turns and walks away.

SQSQSQSQSQSQ

Regina isn't listening to a word anyone is saying at her table or into the microphone. She has found herself sitting next to Marian and Mulan, who after many thanks were given to Marian for organizing this event and how successful it has been so far, have eyes for no one but each other. Regina couldn't care less however because where she is seated gives her direct view of Emma and Emma of her.

It was like they were back at the Swan Queen bar, but intensified. They both knew what the other was capable of and the feeling of each other's skin. The feeling of Emma's body against hers on the dance floor sparked her wanting anew and both their eyes burned for each other.

With her cocky smirk returned, Emma rarely breaks her gaze from Regina as voices are heard over the microphone and dinner is served and then cleared.

As small talk increases at the tables, Emma stands, eyes still on Regina. Taking several steps backwards away from her table, same smirk on her face, she finally turns away and continues walking. Without looking back she keeps walking away from the tables and passed the dance floor. Regina is enjoying the view but is confused for a moment before she sees the "Restrooms" sign just ahead of her.

With a smirk of her own and images flashing through her head, she stands from her table, whispering to Marian that she'll "Be right back" and heads in the direction she just watched Emma go.

Before the one-stall bathroom door is barely closed behind her she spots Emma standing still, several feet from the door, hands in her pockets, staring at Regina. Turning, Regina locks the door behind her and turns back and leans her back against it, eyes challenging.

It's impossible to tell who moves first but in a split second they are crashing together in the middle of the room. Hands grab at fabric, hair, and skin. They press together like they are desperate to be one. Tongues dive into each other's mouths, teeth clacking as their kiss is hard and desperate.

Regina grabs at Emma's shirt, quickly pulling it free from her pants and reaching her hand up to unclasp Emma's bra and run her nails down her back. She moves both hands to Emma's breasts and starts massaging them both aggressively but not painfully as she uses her momentum to push Emma's against the wall. Emma is moaning into Regina's mouth and both of their chests are heaving.

Regina removes a hand from Emma's shirt and starts to unbutton her slacks. As soon as they are undone she quickly shoves her hand inside. Regina needs to touch Emma, and now.

Emma's pants are incredibly tight which earlier was something Regina very much appreciated but now, it's frustrating as hell.

Regina emits a low growl as she bites Emma's lip. Struggling for a moment she finally gets and idea.

She pulls her lips away from Emma and bites and kisses her way down her neck. She removes her hand from Emma's infuriatingly tight slacks and moves both hands to them and starts to slide them down.

"Sink. Now." Regina demands, standing up straight. Stepping back from Emma she waits until Emma walks over, with no protest, to the sink and lifts herself to sit on the edge.

Moving to her, Regina runs her nails down Emma's thighs and Emma whimpers again. Regina doesn't tease. She needs to taste Emma, she needs to feel her and hear her.

Lifting her dress slightly to allow her to bend in front of Emma she grabs Emma's legs and scoots her forward and opens her thighs. She dips her face forward and Emma is gripping the edge of the sink as Regina dips her tongue into her wet center.

Tasting the saltiness on her tongue Regina hums as she moves her tongue to Emma's clit, her sex already practically dripping, much like Regina can feel between her own legs. Moving her tongue in fast patterns around her clit Emma leans back and cries out.

"Fuck, yes!" Emma is moaning, loosening one of her hands from the side of the sink to move it to the side of Regina's head, threading her fingers through Regina's hair. "Fuck, Regina, don't stop!"

Regina grins into Emma's sex, God Emma screaming "Fuck" is driving her crazy as she moves faster with her tongue alternating between hard and soft movements.

It doesn't take long for Emma's legs to start shaking and twitching at Regina's motions with her tongue and so she slides it down and teases Emma's entrance before moving back to her clit. This time she slows the motions of her tongue to an agonizingly slow pace, as Emma groans above her. Finally, after several minutes of her slow teasing she slides her tongue back down to her entrance and extends the entire length into Emma's opening and Emma screams out and she's coming.

Regina waits a few moments and then stands fulling upright in front of Emma. She grabs onto her tie and pulls her towards her and kisses her hard. Pulling back Regina still has Emma's tie in her hand as she moves her lips to her ear.

"Come home with me." Regina whispers. Emma is nodding, still working to catch her breath, a smile showing at the corners of her mouth. Regina quickly checks her reflection in the mirror, making a few adjustments to straighten her dress and running the tip of her middle finger across her lower lip to remove any remaining moisture. She quirks a brow at Emma who is still frozen on the sink and turns towards the door, unlocking it and exiting.

SQSQSQSQSQSQ

"And where were you?" Marian asks with a knowing smile as Regina returns to the table.

"Oh, just freshening up." She responds nonchalantly, though unable to stop the smile on her face.

"Uh huh." Marian says with a laugh. "I hope to be doing a little 'freshening up' back at my place later this evening as well, if I'm lucky." She adds with a side smirk, tilting her head at Mulan who is having a conversation with the woman on the other side of her.

Regina grabs her drink from the table and shakes her head, taking a sip. Looking up she seems Emma returning to her table, tie slightly askew but other than that put back together. Regina won't be able to stay for much longer, the distance, between her and Emma too much, not to mention the throbbing between her legs.

She's barely back at the table five minutes before she's downing the rest of her drink and placing a hand on Marian's shoulder.

"Marian, this event was amazing, I am so happy for you but I think I'm going to head home." She says and moves her gaze to Mulan. "Mulan, it was lovely to meet you, please make sure Marian gets home safe tonight." She asks Mulan with a wink.

Marian slips her hand into Mulan's with a huge smile and Regina sees Mulan squeeze her hand as she smiles as Regina.

"Thank you, Regina. Call me tomorrow." Marian says, glancing over in Emma's direction and then back to Regina. "We have much to discuss."

"Mmm," Regina hums as she grabs her clutch. "Indeed. Goodnight you two." She says, placing a hand on Marian's shoulder, and walks away.

As Regina approaches Emma's table she sees the blonde is now wrapped into a conversation with another volunteer Regina recognizes as the overly emotional, extremely talkative, raven haired Mary Margaret.

As she reaches the table, not pausing in her mission, she doesn't wait for a break in whatever Mary Margaret is saying as she clears her throat.

"I'm terribly sorry to interrupt your surely thrilling conversation, Miss Blanchard but Miss Swan is needed elsewhere immediately." Regina says and both women turn in surprise.

Standing immediately Emma turns to Mary Margaret, "Excuse me. I'll see you next week." She says as she's already following Regina who had left as soon as Emma stood up.

SQSQSQSQSQSQ

This cab ride to Mifflin Street is much different than the first time for the pair. Their first ride was full of anticipation of the unknown while this one was starting out rated PG-13 and rising fast.

Regina and Emma can't keep their hands, lips, and bodies to themselves pretty much as soon as they leave the event. Pausing briefly to enter the cab together and saying the address they crash back together until the cab driver is clearing her throat and both women realize the cab has stopped moving.

Looking out the car door Regina sees they have arrived at her house. Paying the cab driver, Regina grabs Emma's hand and pulls her out after her.

Entering through the front door there is a brief sense of familiarity there but without the hesitation and crackling tension in the air. Neither waits for the other to make the first move. Emma, arms wrapped around Regina, is kissing down her neck as Regina attempts to lock the door.

As the door lock clicks, Regina turns back to Emma and growls, moving her hands to her tie and begins loosening it. Throwing it to the floor, it is quickly joined by Emma's jacket.

"That's a very expensive jacket you know." Emma says, never moving from Regina's neck, biting her collarbone.

"Would you like me to fetch a wooden hanger?" Regina says in return, tilting her head back to allow the blonde more access to her neck.

Emma bites harder in response and wraps her arms around Regina, starting to lower the zipper to her dress. As the dress loosens Emma pulls it over Regina's head and tosses it on top of her own jacket on the floor shooting a challenging look at Regina, standing in only her bra, panties, and heels

Growling again, fire burning in her eyes, Regina starts working on the buttons of Emma's shirt. Emma quickly unbuttons her own pants and slides them off. Both women kick off their heels as they bring their bodies together again.

Breaking apart for a moment, Regina grabs Emma's hand and pulls her into the first doorway outside the entryway. The room is her den and office and Regina pulls Emma to one of the large couches and sits down. Gripping Emma's hips she pulls Emma onto her lap.

Emma returns her mouth to Regina's neck and her hands move down to remove her bra as Regina removes Emma's. Emma immediately moves her mouth to one of Regina's nipples and bites and then soothe it with her tongue before moving and doing the same to the other nipple.

Regina moans at the action, grip tightening on Emma's hips as she starts to grind upwards. Emma shifts upwards to remove her panties and Regina's. Completely skin to skin, Emma moves back down, grabbing the sides of Regina's face and kissing her hard.

Tongues glide together as they press against one another and their breathing intensifies. They move together effortlessly and within minutes they find themselves moving from sitting on Regina's couch to Regina on her back with Emma lowering herself on top of her. There is a desperation from before and within moments Emma is dragging her teeth across Regina's shoulder and two of her fingers are entering her folds.

Emma circles Regina's clit only twice with two fingers before sliding them down and sliding inside. Regina's back arches slightly as she lets out a moan, feeling Emma's fingers fill her. Emma lets out a whimper as she enters Regina, Regina knowing she's not the only one who has been needing this. Emma starts pumping her fingers in and out of Regina, adjusting her own body to straddle Regina's leg.

The feel of Emma's fingers thrusting into her and Emma's hot sex grinding on her thigh is like heaven. Regina is tilting her head back into the cushions of her couch, eyes closed and moaning loudly with every movement of Emma's hand and body. Emma does not let up, sliding quickly in and out and planting kisses and bites all over Regina's neck, shoulders and chest.

Regina manages to open her eyes to look at Emma for a moment and gets a view of Emma Swan above her, flexing muscles shining with sweat, desperately grinding on her thigh as she glide in and out of her. Emma looks up and their eyes lock. At this moment, Emma curls her fingers inside of Regina and she's is spiraling into oblivion.

As her back arches, screams coming out of her mouth, she feels Emma stop above her, stilling her hand and her hips as she cries out as well. Emma tucks her face into Regina's neck as they both ride out their orgasms together, shaking and panting, skin on skin.

They make each other come two more times after that, once on Regina's fancy leather chair on the other side of the den and again slowly and passionately in Regina's bed. The latter including long deep kisses and delicate caresses. After that they both fall asleep, legs entangled and Emma's arms wrapped around Regina.

SQSQSQSQSQSQ

Regina rolls over several hours later, opening her eyes halfway and the room is still dark. She stretches and is about to shut her eyes again when she realizes the arms that were wrapped around her when she fell asleep are no longer there. She reaches her arms over to the other side of her and the bed is empty but still warm. A wave of panic deja vu washes over her until she hears a thump coming from downstairs.

 _Oh hell no._ Regina thinks, jumping out of bed. Grabbing her robe as she passes it she moves towards the door. Descending the stairs she slows down as she sees a dim light coming from the kitchen.

As she enters the kitchen she spots Emma nonchalantly sitting on her kitchen island in her underwear and white shirt, pint of ice cream on the counter to her left and a spoon in her hand.

Looking over at Regina a grin appears on Emma's face and Regina lets out a breathe, a warmness filling her at the site of this ridiculous woman.

"Were you aware that we left Marian's event tonight before dessert was served?" Emma asks Regina, licking her lips and pointing the spoon at her.

"Is that so?" Regina responds quirking a brow at the blond and walking towards her. She stops directly in front of her, moving in between her legs. She places her hands on Emma's hips under her open shirt that just barely covers her breasts.

Emma looks down at Regina who is looking up at her.

"Mhm." Emma hums, wrapping her legs around Regina. She picks up the ice cream next to her and dips her spoon inside, then bringing it to her mouth.

After she pulls the spoon from her mouth Regina reaches for it and takes it from Emma. Taking a spoonful of Rocky Road for herself she bring the spoon to her own mouth and consumes the cold, sugary goodness.

Regina looks up and sees Emma smiling down at her and her stomach flips, a feeling growing familiar to her any time Emma looks at her. Emma reaches her hand out and cups Regina's cheek.

"You are so beautiful." Emma says and leans down and kisses her.

Regina melts into the kiss, placing the ice cream and spoon back onto the counter. Her hands move to Emma's stomach, running her fingers over the ridges of the blonde's abs.

They kiss like that for a long time before they break apart, both smiling like fools. They share the rest of the ice cream, taking turns feeding the melting dessert to one another. They are laughing and sharing kisses and caresses.

The last bite is headed towards Emma as it spills down her front and drips down her chest.

"I think I've seen this video." Emma jokes, letting out another laugh.

With a smirk Regina responds, "Let me guess..." She says, moving closer to Emma and running her tongue up her chest where the melted ice cream had dripped.

Emma hums. Looking down at Regina, sparks in her eyes.

"And..." Regina adds, opening Emma's shirt and taking a nipple into her mouth, circling it with her tongue.

"Uh huh" is all Emma can say as Regina continues to tease her.

"And then next..." Regina continues, kissing her way down Emma's torso. Running her tongue down her stomach to the indentation near her hips.

Emma whimpers and nods, eyes closing. Regina slides her fingers into Emma's panties and Emma lifts herself quickly to allow Regina to slide them to the floor.

"I think I can figure out how the film ends." Regina teases as she lowers herself in front of Emma for a repeat of their adventure in the bathroom earlier in the evening.

SQSQSQSQSQSQ

Regina wakes several hours later as she hears birds singing outside and then sun streaming through the curtains. This time she knows immediately that she is not alone.

Hovering directly above her is a groggy looking smiling face.

"Morning, stranger." Emma says, leaning down for a kiss. Their legs are still entwined and naked bodies pressed together.

"Morning." Regina says with a groggy voice and a smile as they break their kiss. She reaches a hand up and cups the side of Emma's face, running a thumb across her lips. "What time is it?"

"Early. But I wanted to wake you because I need to go pick Henry up soon so I need to head out. I need to go home and change first." Emma says, turning her face to kiss Regina's hand that is cupping her face.

Smiling, Regina pulls Emma's face down for another kiss, drawing this one out, gliding her tongue along with Emma's.

Emma sighs as the kiss ends. "You're making this very difficult." She says, leaning in for another lingering kiss.

Breaking the kiss Emma starts to climb off Regina. "Okay okay. Ugh. This. Is me. Leaving." She says, peppering kissing on Regina's face between each word.

Regina props herself up on her elbows as she watches Emma crawl out of bed and make her trek to the door.

"Only if you can find your clothes." Regina teases as Emma approaches the doorway. Emma pauses and leans against the frame, tilting her head against the wood as she looks back at Regina.

After a few moments of silence, Emma pushes herself off the doorframe, turns, and walks out into the hall. Regina watches her go and then leans back into her pillows and closes her eyes with a smile.

Only a few minutes later she hears footsteps approaching and she opens her eyes and props herself up again. Emma reenters Regina's room out of breath and still buttoning her wrinkled white shirt.

"Will you, uh," Emma starts and then pauses, running her hand through her messy hair, "Will you join us for brunch in a few hours? I promised Henry I'd take him to Granny's Diner this morning after I picked him up. He, um, " Emma pauses again, "He's been talking about you all week." Emma finishes.

"I'd love to." Regina answers, smile growing larger on her face.

"It's uh, it's a date then." Emma says, smile matching Regina's, running her fingers through her hair again.

"It's a date." Regina repeats Emma's words.

Emma hurries over to Regina, placing both hands on the sides of her face, Emma gives Regina one more long slow kiss before hopping back and rushing out the door.

Regina falls back again into her pillow and lets the warmth spread through her.

 _I fall in love just a little, oh a little bit every day with someone new..._

 _SQSQSQSQSQ_

And this is the end! Thank you all for reading, reviewing, following and favoriting! I have never written a fic before and to see people enjoying it really was such an amazing feeling. It gave me all the warm and fuzzies! I hope to be writing more in the future. This was quite the learning experience! Feel free to follow me on Tumblr (swanqueenbug). Thank you all again and VIVA LA SWAN QUEEN!


End file.
